


Unsteady

by MissAmbrose18



Category: ambreigns - Fandom, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Aiden Ambrose Rollins, Aiden is Dean and Seths son, Dean has matured after becoming a father, M/M, Mpreg, Roman is divorced, Roman is really nice, Seth is an asshole, ambrollins - Freeform, eventual ambreigns, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmbrose18/pseuds/MissAmbrose18
Summary: 4 years ago, Dean Ambrose gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Aiden Ambrose-Rollins. Aidens two fathers, Dean and Seth Rollins are both going through some differences in opinion and Dean is receiving the short end of Seths anger. However, when Roman Reigns and his daughter move in next door, life seems to change a bit. Ambrollins/Ambreigns. Abusive relationship. Mpreg.





	

"Aiden hunny, don't touch that!" Dean exclaimed as he ran after his son. 

4 years ago, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were supposed to have what's considered a "one night stand". But that one night stand ended up with them trading numbers and having an accidental pregnancy. Dean gave birth in the summer of 2012, July 27. It was a beautiful baby boy, Aiden Ambrose-Rollins. He had Deans baby blue eyes, His hair was brow, a mix of Seths jet black hair and Deans dirty blonde hair and curly cues, and Seths tan skin. His facial features were similar to Deans as well. Dean and Seth loved Aiden so much. They had some problems together but they tried to put them aside for their baby boy. 

"Aiddy, that could fall on you baby" Dean explained to his 4 year old son who was tippy toeing to reach the vase that was on top of the fire place.

Aiden nodded. He was a bubbly, sensitive and very curious boy. He went on to play with his various toys. He had everything he wanted. Dean bought him everything and anything. He didn't make much money as a waiter at a cafe, but he wanted Aiden to have an amazing childhood, not like how his was. Deans was filled with abuse and violence, something he never wants his son to be exposed to. 

"Dean!" 

The door bell rung at the same time. 

Dean eyes widened. "I'm coming, Seth!" Dean payed more attention to Seths anger filled voice. 

"Daddy, the bell" Aiden headed towards the door. 

"Who ith it?" The four year old asked. He had a lisp which was one of the many things Dean loved about him. 

"Your neighbor!" 

Aiden smiled. He loved their neighbor, Sami Zayn. When he opened the door and looked up, his smile faded. "Um, you're not Sthami."

It was a tall, tan man with long black hair and a tribal tatto running down his right arm. He was holding a little girls hand, she looked similar to the man, tan, long hair. Very pretty. 

The man kneeled down to get to Aidens height. 

"Hey buddy, I'm Roman. I'm your new neighbor. And this is my daughter, Joelle." 

"Hi Roman! Hi Joelle!" Aiden waved at them. 

"What's your name buddy?" Roman asked giving the kid a warm smile.

"I'm Aiden." 

Roman smiled. "Where are your parents Aiden?" 

Aiden thought for a second before answering. "Um I think daddy is talking to papa inside. Lemme see." He closed the door and ran towards his parents bedroom. 

Meanwhile…....

"I fucking told you not to touch my shit!" Seth screamed as he basically tore their bedroom apart.

"Seth! Don't talk like that! Aidens gonna hear!" Dean didn't want Aiden getting used to that type of language. 

"I don't give a shit! Where the fuck did you put those files! I put them right here!" Seth banged his fist on the dresser, surely leaving a mark. 

"I don't think I want you working with those people, Seth." Dean admitted, he had read the files. Seth had been recently looking for a new job. Dean didn't know what the work was but he's heard of the people. All he knows is that they're not good people. He didn't want the father of his son working in a toxic place.

"You don't have a fucking say in this!" The two-toned man barked. 

"We're a family, Seth. You're the father of my son! If anything, I should be one of the only people to have a say in this!" Dean explained. How could Seth be so stubborn? Seths life affected Deans, as well as Aidens. 

"First of all, your opinion doesn't matter to me. Second of all, don't put your nose where it doesn't belong. Third of all, don't touch my shit." Seth said viciously. 

"Seth, I care about you! I'm not letting you take that jo-" 

Dean was cut off by Seth shoving him into the wall. His back hit the cold surface, causing him to fall on his hands and knees. Normally a shove wouldn't hurt Dean at all. But ever since his pregnancy, his body isn't the same. He's not able to withstand immense pain, let alone maintain his balance. Dean himself emotionally has even changed as. He's become more reserved and sensitive. He went from being passive aggressive to passive. Perhaps, it was the birth of his son that's made him become more self aware. And that he would never regret, he's happy to change for the better, for his son. 

Dean was on the ground when he heard a small gasp. 

The two fathers turned their attention to the doorway. Dean immediately got up, ignoring the sharp pain going up his spine. 

"Aiden, go inside, baby." Dean didn't want his son to see this. Dean and Seth have gotten into many fights but Aiden has never seen Seth physically hurt Dean. It seemed like history was repeating itself and that was Deans worst nightmare. To have his son experience what he experienced was something he would never forgive himself for. 

"But dad-" Aiden tried. 

"I'll be right there, I promise. Just go inside baby." Dean explained. He was trying so hard not to break down then and there. He needed to be strong. For himself. For Aiden.

Aiden reluctantly ran back inside

Dean closed the door quickly and right when he turned around, he was met with a hard slap to the face. His trembling hands went to touch the now possibly bruising side of his face. 

"You see what you fucking did! Our son had to see that because of you! Stop creating problems and this doesn't have to happen! Now give me my files." Seth gritted out, shoving Dean toward the drawer. Deans upper back hit the edge of the drawer and he gritted out a small scream, he couldn't let Aiden hear his pain. He fell to one knee. 

"Hurry the fuck up!" 

 

Dean got the files from the drawer and handed them to the father of his child. Seth snatched them out of his hands. "Now fucking leave." 

Dean ran out of their room, running to the bathroom, with tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Aiden experienced his father getting abused by his other father. He didn't want Aiden living the same life that he had growing up. Dean had to watch his parents fight verbally and physically. Then that eventually led to his father beating him up every night. But Dean would never let Seth lay a hand on Aiden. He couldn't let the same thing happen to Aiden. He won't let Aiden turn out like Dean. He would do anything to make his sons life the best it could be. 

Dean looked in the mirror, sobbing quietly, lost in his thoughts when he felt tugging at his pants. He looked down. 

"Daddy? Did papa hurt you?" His son asked, looking up at Dean with his baby blue eyes filled with confusion and curiosity. 

Dean kneeled down to his son. "It's fine, Aiden." A tear fell down his face as he stroked his sons hair. 

"Do you still love papa?" 

Dean nodded. "Yeah I do, baby. I still love him." Dean was gonna add that he doesn't think Seth still loves him but seeing Aidens face light up hearing that Dean still loves Seth he stopped himself. 

The door bell rung multiple times. Dean quickly wiped his eyes with his hand before jogging to the door, Aiden following behind. 

Tear stained baby blue eyes met piercing grey eyes. For a moment, it felt like time stopped. Dean examined Romans features which can only be described as tall, dark, and handsome. He was very attractive. 

"H-Hi I'm Dean." Dean stuck his hand out, shaking Roman's hand. "This is my son Ai-" 

"Aiden." Roman finished and Dean looked utterly confused. "He introduced himself to me, earlier." The large man explained. 

Dean looked down at his son whose face was flushed with guilt. "Guess we're gonna have to learn more about 'stranger danger' won't we?" Dean mumbled and Roman chuckled. The dirty blonde turned his attention back to the large man. "...I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked. 

"I'm Roman Reigns and this is my daughter, Joelle. We just moved in right next door." 

Dean turned his attention down to Romans daughter as if just noticing her. His face lit up. He kneeled down to her and took her hands. "Hi beautiful. How old are you?" 

"Four years old." She said proudly. She was absolutely adorable. 

"Really? Aiden's four too." The dirty blonde father smiled softly. "You guys could be friends, right?" He genuinely was happy that these people were moving next door. A friend for Aiden would be great. Deans parents never made an effort to teach Dean that socializing was important and that was part of he reason his life kind of went downhill (except Aiden, Aiden was the greatest thing his life ever brought him). 

The two toddlers nodded.

"Yeah" Joelle answered. 

"Yay! Come Joe-elle. I'll show you my toys" Aiden exclaimed, leading the fellow toddler inside. 

Dean and Roman smiled as they watched their kids walk away. 

Dean turned his attention to the tattooed man.  
"…So you moved in with your wife? Husband?" He leaned against the doorway. 

Roman shook his head. "No, it's just me. My wife and I just got divorced." 

Dean frowned. "Oh I'm sorry." His voice softened. 

"So you got custody of your daughter?" 

"Well not yet actually." Roman mumbled. 

Dean smiled softly. "That's okay. Good luck, I hope you do. She's such a beautiful little girl." Even though Dean didn't really understand what it was like to go through a divorce with a child, he could imagine the pain of not seeing your own child. 

"Thank you." Roman smiled back. "Aiden looks very happy with you." 

"Really?" Dean loved hearing that. Aidens health and happiness was the best thing he could ask for. Someone else saying that Aiden looked happy was refreshing to hear. "I-um, I- thank you…" Dean tried to not sound too desperate. "It's just…um I try to make sure he has a good childhood..." 

Roman smiled softly, "I understand...he's looks like a very bubbly, excited boy. I'm sure he'll have a very happy childhood. He told me it was you and his dad."

Deans breathing quickened. He was trying to get what happened with Seth off his mind. "Um yeah it's me and my-" 

All of sudden Dean felt an arm around his shoulder. He flinched slightly. 

Dean looked up. 

Seth. 

"Whose this, Dean?" 

Dean opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by: 

"I'm Roman Reigns" The raven haired man stuck his hand out. 

"Seth Rollins." Seth shook his hand. 

"I just moved next door. Thought I would greet my neighbors." Roman stated. 

"That's cool, man. It's a good neighborhood. You'll enjoy it." Seth replied. On the outside, it seemed like Seth was a charming guy. Easy going, pleasant to talk to. It was part of the reason Dean fell in love with him. 

"If you'd like, you could come over for coffee later. We could tell you about the coolest areas around here." Dean suggested then almost immediately regretted it. He knew how Seth was. He would probably going to get mad now, assuming that Dean was flirting. Dean was just friendly, nothing more. All he wanted to do was help the guy out. 

Dean looked up at Seth, fear filling his baby blue eyes. The two toned man stroked his shoulder gently, nodding his head slowly. 

"Thank you but I wouldn't want to be a bother." Roman said, politely. 

Seth chimed in. "No, no we insist. We would definitely like to have you over." 

That calmed Deans nerves a bit. 

"Okay, thanks guys. Is 8 o'clock good?" 

Dean and Seth both nodded. 

"Well I'll have to get going." Roman called his daughter. 

The two toddlers came running 

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we come back?" Joelle exclaimed, tugging at her fathers jeans. "Aiden has so many toys!" 

Almost at the same time Aiden ran up to his father: "Daddy! Joelle loves cars too! She told me she has a pink one! Can she come back please?!" 

As if on cue, in unison, both Roman and Dean stated: "Of course, baby." 

They both shared a small smile at the little celebration their kids were throwing. 

]

 

"Aiden hun, go clean up your toys. Lunch has been ready for a while. Eat with papa okay?"

"Okay daddy" Aiden raced to his bedroom. 

"You don't want to eat?" Seth chimed in. "You haven't eaten since yesterday night." Seth was a lot calmer now, as if he cared for Deans health and well being. 

Dean swallowed hard. "I'm-I'm not hungry. I'm gonna go shower" 

"Can it wait till later? I wanna be with you." Seth can't remember the last time they showered separately. It was really the rare chances they got to be alone together. 

Dean looked down. He didn't want to look Seth in the eye. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." His voice cracked towards the end, 

Seth nodded his head slowly. "I don't mind. That's fine, go ahead." 

Dean went to the bathroom. Tears trailed down his face as he looked in the mirror. Looks like his left cheek is going to be something else to cover up. He opened the cabinet, and got some wipes. He wiped around his right eye, revealing the fading black eye he had. He received that one last week when Seth said that Dean shouldn't wear such tight clothes because it 'attracts attention' and Dean had a child at home. He had told Dean to stop dressing like a slut when he wasn't around. Dean was obviously offended and he defended himself like usual and that got him a bruised eye. He stared at his reflection. His whole face was becoming one big bruise. Deans thoughts were interrupted by Seth in the doorway of the bathroom. 

"Dean" Seth said softly. His change in mood was frequent so it didn't surprise Dean that Seth wasn't angry anymore. "Come inside.…" 

Deans tears returned to his eyes. He didn't know what he did wrong this time. He gave Seth the files. Was it because of Aiden seeing what he saw? Had Dean said something to Roman that Seth didn't like? Was it because Dean wanted to be alone? He followed Seth into their bedroom and Dean closed the door behind him, there was no need for Aiden to relive his daddy getting abused by his papa. Dean shut his eyes tightly, anticipating the punch, kick, shove or slap. 

Seth gently placed his hand on Deans cheek, brushing his thumb over the newly bruising cheek and the now visible fading black eye from last week. Dean gasped lightly, expecting it to be a hit. 

Seth lifted his chin up and captured Deans lips. Dean kissed back because he was too blinded by love to hold a grudge against his boyfriend. Seths lips traveled to Deans neck, the dirty blonde tilted his head to the side. 

"I'm sorry baby." Seth sucked on a spot on Deans neck that he knew his boyfriend loved. He moaned. 

Dean melted into Seth. "It-It's okay, Seth." Of course Dean would forgive him. He would do anything for Seth and if that meant taking his bursts of anger and constant change in mood then so be it. He was willing to stay by Seth no matter what. 

Seth licked Deans collar bone, then bit down lightly. 

"S-Sorry, Seth." Dean apologized quickly. Seths bites were usually a sign that Seth wanted Dean to do something. "I won't look through your stuff again." 

"Good boy...can you make up to me a little." Seth pointed downward. Deans eyes traveled to Seths erection. 

The dirty blondes eyes widened. "Seth, Aidens inside." He whispered. 

"It'll be real quick, babe." 

Dean didn't want to fight because they were on good terms now. He didn't want to ruin it for being unwilling. He dropped to his knees. Seth smirked, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down, revealing his hard, thick cock to his boyfriend. Dean took it in his mouth quickly, causing Seth to moan and thrust forward a little more. Dean licked the dick while it was in his mouth. 

Seth fisted his hand in Deans hair. "Fuck Dean"

That was when Dean began bobbing up and down, eliciting moans and groans of pleasure from Seth. Dean smiled, he loved pleasuring Seth more than anything. It makes Seth happy, and if Seths happy, Deans happy. 

Seth eventually came inside Deans mouth and Dean swallowed like usual because he knew Seth loved that. Dean returned to his full height.

"Thanks babe." Seth was out of breathe when he captured Deans lips. "I love tasting me on you." He wrapped his arms around Deans waist. "So good...you're so good to me." The two toned mans hands traveled to Deans ass, squeezing it. 

And Dean smiled. If Seth was happy, he was happy. 

]

 

If you had asked Dean 5 years ago, if he knew how to handle someone coming to his house, he would've said no. Perhaps it was of shame of being messy and disorganized, not having any food in the fridge of his tiny apartment.

He set up cups, coffee, sugar, milk, and cream on the coffee table and a couple of biscuits and cookies on the side for the kids to eat. 

 

Now, Dean knew how to take care of someone more than he knows how to take care of himself. He knows how to talk (politely), make light hearted conversation, and make someone feel comfortable in a place that's not their own home. Dean believed, no he knew that this was because of having Aiden. He has matured, he understands people now, he understands what people like and don't like, what they consider normal and abnormal. Dean knows he has grown mentally for the better. He's lost his defiance, his constant need to defend himself, his spite. Some may believe that to be a bad thing, but for Dean, it was good. He wasn't some reckless 20 year old off the streets anymore, he was a father and that was his main priority. No matter how much of a doormat he seems. 

Dean walked into his sons room. 

"Aiddy baby, lemme put you in your PJs because you need to sleep soon." 

"But daddy, I want to play with Jo-Elle" The toddler pouted. 

"You are baby, but I know you're going to get tired and fall asleep and it's hard to put pajamas on when you're asleep." 

He got Aidens pajamas and put them on his son. 

As Dean was dressing Aiden with his bed shirt, Aiden asked: "Daddy, where's papa?" 

"He went out, hunny." Dean stated with a blank expression.

"When is he coming back home?" The toddler asked. 

"I don't know baby..." Dean hated not knowing where the father of his son was. Hated always having to explain to his son that papa comes home very late for unknown reasons. 

Then the door bell rang and Aiden ran out the room. 

Dean followed behind his son. 

"Who isth it?!" Aiden called out. 

"Roman and Joelle!" 

Aiden smiled. He opened the door. "Hi Roman! Hi Jo-Elle!" He waved. 

"Hey buddy." Roman ruffled his hair.

Dean jogged to the door. "Aiden baby, wait for me before you open the door. Remember stranger danger." 

Roman smiled. Dean turned his attention to Roman and his daughter. He invited them inside. 

The two 4 year olds ran inside. 

Dean led them to the couch, pouring Roman a cup of coffee and putting cookies on a plate for Joelle and Aiden. 

The tattooed man looked around. "Your house is very nice." 

"Thank you." Dean smiled softly.

"So how long have you lived here?" Roman asked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Not very long actually, about a year." 

"Oh really? After Aiden was born?" 

"Yeah, for the first three years together. I had moved in with Seth but we decided that we needed something bigger and this house is the perfect size for our little family."

"Are you planning on having more kids?" 

Dean was silent for a little. "Aiden, Joelle, you guys want to go inside? Show her you room, Aiden." 

"Okay daddy." Aiden said excitedly, holding Joelle's hand and leading her inside. 

Dean turned his attention back to Roman. He knew Aiden was young but he would still listen and things like this could affect him. 

"I would love to have more kids, but it's already hard for Seth and I to balance work with Aiden." Dean admitted. He didn't like the reality but it was true. 

"Oh I completely understand, that was part of the reason my wife and I got divorced." Roman admitted. "We stopped sharing the same interests, we had different jobs views, lost trust. Our problems led us to fight so we broke it off before anything bad could happen." 

Dean nodded slowly. It was crazy how similar Romans situation was to Deans. But Dean wouldn't part from Seth, ever. He wouldn't leave Aiden to only one parent. Never. He wouldn't do that to his child, he wouldn't. Dean shook his head, trying to get bad thoughts out of his head. 

"It's crazy to think that you and Seth have been together for so long and haven't gotten married." 

Deans breathing quickened. Marriage was scary to him. Committing to each other for life, just to end up getting divorced. Screaming, crying, paper work, broken rings, empty promises. It was everything Dean was afraid of. To him, being together and living together sealed the deal pretty much. Rather than getting married and getting divorced and hurting your child. 

Hurting Aiden was hands down, Deans biggest fear. Letting down his child was something he dreaded more than anything in the world. 

"Hey...you okay?" Roman leaned over putting his hand on Deans forearm. He had noticed the dirty blonde tense. 

Dean looked at Roman oddly, no one has ever cared to ask him if he was okay. "I-I'm fine, I'm sorry I just zoned out a bit." 

"If you wanna talk about it, you could tell me if something is bothering you." 

Dean smiled softly. "Thank you." He looked into Romans space gray eyes for the first time, so warm and nurturing. Dean wasn't one to draw conclusions but he felt that Roman had a good heart, he seemed like genuine guy. 

 

"Enough about me really, how about you?" The dirty blonde quickly wanted to change the subject. 

...The two discussed anything and everything for the next half hour

It was somewhat comforting. They found security in each other's company. Dean didn't feel as if he was talking to a stranger, he felt as if he was rekindling with a close friend. He learned things about Roman that were actually interesting. It wasn't some forced small talk, it was enjoyable. 

 

They chatted for a little more until they realized it was nearly 10 o'clock. 

"Oh wow, ten o'clock. I think I'm gonna get going." Roman announced, getting up.

Dean nodded. He lead Roman to the room. 

The two walked in to their kids curled up together on Aidens bed. 

Dean and Roman smiled softly at each other. 

"So adorable." Dean whispered and Roman nodded his head in agreement. 

"They're already best friends."


End file.
